


I'll Be Your Someone

by bringhomethegays



Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, One Direction, Romance - Fandom, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hazza, How Sweet, Loueh, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, One D, Romance, Sex, Suspense, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringhomethegays/pseuds/bringhomethegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gleaming eyes burned holes in Louis face, even in the darkness. Louis gulped dryly when a smile and pale skin began to show in the  light only from the full moon outside. Then a low rumbling voice sounded, bring a slow shiver down Louis spine when he heard his name, “Hello Louis.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't rape weyyheyy just really cute fluffy Larry before hot Larry sex okay thank you

Louis laid back on his couch cushions, casually flipping through Christmas channels with a warm cup of his favorite tea in a mug with his fingers wrapped around its sides. He hadn’t had an exactly tiring day, sleeping around inside, but he used the excuse in his mind that more naps makes a man groggier which is why Louis felt so lazy by simply eating and relaxing the entire weekend.

Louis planned to hit the slopes, or at least check out the forest outside and cut up some firewood but the blizzard outside was still strongly raging and made him wonder if by tomorrow when he planned to leave the storm would be clear.

Nevertheless, Louis was alone, but comfortably so. He enjoyed time to himself and sighed softly feeling at simple peace from the cuddly warmth of the little log cabin.

His phone clock read 10:30pm and checking the time was pretty much all he could use it for. The service up in the cabin was stingy and went in and out of working Wi-Fi service. But Louis thought that although he couldn’t contact his family for the time being, he could truly be wrapped in nature. Or the nature of the cold outside enjoying silly movies on ABC Family. 

So it wasn’t fairly late when Louis eyelids started drooping, his head slumping until his chin was resting rather uncomfortably on his chest. Louis could’ve drifted off like that if not for a noticeable and slow creak, sounding from behind the couch near the backmost corner of the cabin, where very few rooms were.

Louis shot up, hand rising to his chest feeling his heart pounding beneath his fingertips as he stood up to his feet, clad in furry socks and loose long flannel pants with an oversized t-shirt. The sleepiness from before wore off with his sudden fear. Louis honestly pondered whether he should dive outside and risk the cold of the blizzard rather than feel so vulnerable in the small log cabin.

But Louis was a strong man, he told himself. Louis knew the problem couldn’t be solved by sitting still, or running away. So with a deep breath Louis took a few slow steps forward to the direction, flicking on a light switch along the way. The hallway lit softly and Louis let out a shuddering breath of relief seeing as there wasn’t a hidden gremlin on the floor of his home or any other monster of the sort. 

Louis wouldn’t feel at peace until he had made absolutely sure his home for the time being was clear. He thought lightly as he padded to the closest room, he was awfully like a father checking every single crevice and hiding place for a child that needed reassurance.

The first room was just a measly guest room and taking a small peek in, it was clear no presence other than his own was in the room. There was only a small bed and closet that was hanging open as he had left it earlier.

So Louis continued on his journey, making it a game in his mind now. It was almost as if he were playing hide n’ seek, although he wasn’t really seeking someone. Just his fears. Soon he would be able to iron out his misgivings and tide to an early bed. Yeah, that sustained him.

The next room was the power room, basically holding a water heater, a fireplace, and a bunch of other controls that powered the little ski home. This was the last room Louis had to check because the hallway was short and there was not much of a place anyone could go. So Louis stepped in, going near to the water heater, checking the water levels and temperature to make sure all of that was in order. 

When he seemed satisfied with that Louis glanced at the fireplace then passed over it to the power controls. It seemed as if the switch was covered in a bit of ice and Louis frowned, afraid the ice had gotten inside. He brushed it off a bit with his fingers and taking one last quick once-over of the room he left, residing back to the couch.

Louis sweet little family movie was on and he laid length-ways to be more comfortable, draping a thick blanket over his front while looking at the screen. 

As Louis knew would happen, his fear of any creature in his home was gone, replaced by a warm sleepy feeling in front of the screen. His rational side had won out, nothing could enter the house because of the terrible blizzard outside! It killed nearly every living thing outside, and the worst he’d have to deal with were rats or raccoons. Some vermin of the sort.

Louis yawned and settled even closer down into the cushion, eyelids fluttering a bit then settling closed. It was 11:12pm when Louis was resting, on the edge of sleep.

His dreams as he fell asleep were not plagued by fear of any creature or person in his house. In fact, Louis didn’t even think of the fact that the one unguarded area of his house, the fireplace, was not checked. Louis didn’t dwell on his simple once-over of his fire place, the area that just as easily let strangers in, it also made it hard for them to leave.

 

Seemingly only minutes later, Louis was groaning angrily from being awoken. He blinked furiously a few times, trying to see what had bothered his slumber.

A small silver light was reflecting just over Louis eyelids and he swatted uncomfortable at it saying quietly, “What the-”

But Louis words caught in his throat when he saw what had caused the sudden reflection on his face.

Two gleaming eyes burned holes in Louis face, even in the darkness. Louis gulped dryly when a smile and pale skin began to show in the light only from the full moon outside. Then a low rumbling voice sounded, bring a slow shiver down Louis spine when he heard his name, “Hello Louis.” 

Louis wished he could ask all of the resounding questions bouncing through his mind but his attention drifts down to the turning blade in the young mans’ hands. He held a dagger of some sort, but it’s sharpness was evident in the way the moonlight bounced off of its’ curve.

Louis had never been in a situation like this and his mind was screaming, stomach turning with rapt panic. He wanted to ask, yell, fight this boy until he left his damned ski loft. But Louis knew that this boy clearly wanted to stay, and decided to take a conversational route so the stranger didn’t feel the need to use his weapon.

Louis stuttered at first, “Th-that’s a um nice dagger you have there.”  
Louis saw a faint bobbing of the head in the dark as the boy seemingly pulled the blade up to inspect it. “Yes, indeed. It was my fathers actually. I don’t like to talk about him much anymore.” He said suddenly looking down at Louis with a pinning stare. It petrified him really, Louis had to get off any angering subject.

“No need to discuss him then yeah? I just want to talk to you, nothing to make you upset. What’s your name?” Louis knew tremors plagued his voice but he offered a small smile towards the boy’s direction in the dark.

The smile wasn’t reciprocated and the boy continued to dwindle the knifes blade and hilt around in his lap whilst facing Louis. He was sat down on the coffee table, mere feet away from him.

His voice was slow and hushed, but not threatening. At least, not to Louis. “Harry. I’m Harry. And you’re Louis?”

Louis nodded, biting his own lip, purposely choosing not to ask him how he had come up with that information. If Harry had accessed his home, he could get to much more within the loft. “Ah, Harry. That’s a beautiful name. Would you mind turning on the light switch in the hall so I can see who I’m speaking with?”

Louis said this in hope Harry would leave him for just the amount of time Louis needed to text his mum for help or to get some sort of defense against Harry.

Louis felt his stomach drop a bit with Harrys' response. “Can’t do that Louis, I think I broke the power in your house. Pulled the switch too hard… You wouldn’t want to see me anyway.”

Louis held onto the last sentence hurriedly saying, “That’s not true Harry. I’m sure- I’m sure you’re very worthy to be looked at. I’m nothing special myself. Maybe you could tell me a bit about you then, maybe uh how old are you? Where’d you come from? Er, why are you here?”

Harry disregarded what he wished and obviously he could do whatever he wanted and Louis couldn't complain. He knew his life was on the line. Harry moved quickly over to the couch, close to Louis. Louis immediately scooted to the edge, pulling his knees up while Harry moved directly in front of him, reaching the hand not holding the knife up to Louis' cheek. 

Louis winced as his thumb brushed over Louis' cheekbone and sucked in a breath when he spoke gently. 

“Nothing special? Louis oh Louis your eyes are so much more beautiful than I imagined. You seem so strong too. Feminine, yes. But with a masculine figure. It’s lovely…” 

Louis would say thank you if a man, and for all he knew, a fucking serial killer wasn't looking at his arms carefully, seeming to admire Louis' body. Louis fidgeted under his gaze prompting, “Back to my questions Harry, would you fancy telling me why you’re here?”

Harry shook his head a little, running his thumb now over Louis' jaw bone and collarbone. His touch and stare was making Louis a bit uncomfortable so he spoke up again, “Harry.”

Harry paused, seemingly pulled out of his thoughts to look at Louis. “I don’t really know why. I was lost.. Mm, I mean it feels like I’ve been lost for a while. I just don’t really have an um a purpose I mean anymore… I saw this place peeking out of the snow and never could I have dreamt up someone like you waiting here, for someone like me.”

Louis looked confused, pulling his face back a bit from Harrys' searching fingers. Harry seemed to not know what to do with his hands then, placing them in his lap, twirling the knife around again to Louis' horror.

Louis swallowed, plowing on “What do you mean someone like me looking for someone like you, Harry?”

Harry chuckled as if he was in an inside joke Louis was simply not let in on. “Isn’t it obvious Lou? You were having a lonely night in. You want companionship, you do it’s just never been the right kind of relationships with you. Everyone either was too overbearing or not enough. And now, I need someone. I’m alone a lot and I could be better. I’d be healthier I mean, you’re what I’m looking for I know the minute I saw you.” 

Louis shook his head, looking down “You mean when you saw me sleeping cause you fucking snuck into my house to spy on a stranger?”

Harry shook his head, eyes flaring with anger and hurt back up at me. “I’m not a fucking freak! I w-was freezing. And when I came in you were sleeping.”

Louis seemed to think Harry's intentions weren't totally insane but they had only met and Louis knew no normal person would sneak into a strangers home and shut off the person's power to watch them sleep whilst holding a knife. Louis took a lighter approach, not wanting to anger Harry. “Harry you could’ve easily knocked on my door and I would’ve let you stay.”

Harry shook his head, pointing the curve of the knife a bit against the blanket covering half of Louis' chest. Louis inhaled fearfully. If Harry were to only tip the tip of the knife a few inches forward it would pierce his chest. Louis would be that man on the news, killed in his own fucking log cabin in the middle of nowhere by a man who didn’t seemingly exist. Hell, maybe Louis would leave the earth known as a suicide trip.

Louis felt alone. It didn’t matter that Harry was there, Louis' chooser of life and death, it only mattered that Louis feared him and no one else knew he was trapped here but Louis himself. Louis felt small droplets of sweat rise on his forehead in fear.

Harry’s voice brought Louis back, although now Louis was more terrified than before. “You wouldn’t. You’re only saying that because of this knife you see. You hate me.”

Louis furrowed his brow saying with conviction, and honest because he really didn't hate Harry, he just was scared shitless and not quite trusting of Harry. “No, I can’t possibly hate anyone I’ve only just met. I hate that you came in like this, and now I’m fucking scared that you’re going to kill me Harry.”

Louis hadn’t realized tears had fallen a bit down his own cheeks until Harry was wiping them away, carefully swiping his thumbs over Louis skin. Funny, Harry was being careful by tending to Louis' pain whilst holding a knife to his chest only seconds before.

“Shhh Lou. I’m not going to kill you I’m not. I just… I need this. It keeps me sane. If there are problems I’ll do what I must. You won’t die at my fault Louis I promise you that.” 

Louis didn’t feel comfortable trusting a promise Harry stated but felt a little, smidgeon bit better now that he knew that even though it was creepy and horrifying to have a stranger so infatuated with Louis, it meant he had some protection. 

Louis had to respond delicately from now on, so Harry wouldn’t figure out that Louis was sort of using Harry's emotions as survival and insurance. Louis gently reached out to touch Harry's wrist, stroking gently over the vain speaking quietly, “I know Harry. I know you won’t hurt me, I trust you. But I would feel loads safer if you were to move the knife further away. Is that alright? I trust you I do, I just would feel less terrified without the blade.”

Harry seemed to mull this over for a moment, nodding. “But you can’t move. I’ll move it across the room. Don’t move Louis.” 

Louis nodded with an easy smile, watching as Harry stood up slowly taking the knife. He took very, very slow steps backward, to the front of the room. He placed the knife on top of the TV and started his way back.

Louis tried to discreetly look at the blankets and find his phone, Louis could easily text his mum privately down below the blankets and flipped them over a little. Harry was quickly back in front of Louis, frowning while he forced Louis face up to his, a bit painfully.

Harry spoke only with disappointment, looking to Louis' eyes with sudden, deep pain. Louis could tell he wasn’t the full depth of Harry's sorrows. Those eyes were hardened with hurt, even the bags under his eyes signaled his grief from the past, or so Louis presumed. Either way his eyes were endearing and slightly misty with Harry's current hurt. “You’re already looking for a way out Louis? I thought you trusted me, that you wanted to be with me Lou. Why are you already doing this to me? Y-you can’t do that.” 

Harry was shaking by now and Louis reached out, half to comfort him and half because Louis couldn’t stop himself, and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, shushing him while rocking both of their bodies forward and back a bit on the couch cushions. “No Harry shh. I do trust you, it’s not what you think. Just be quiet, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Harry nodded, shuddering a few more times against Louis while he felt soft tears prickle the skin beneath his sleep shirt on his shoulder, from Harry.

When Harry had calmed down a bit Louis let go, looking at him directly and lying smoothly. “Look Harry, I was only looking for the time. Can you tell me the time?”

Harry swallowed and nodded, pulling Louis' iPhone out from his own pocket. Now Louis noticed he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a loose overcoat. God for some reason Louis heart throbbed at the thought of him going through the blizzard outside dressed like that.

“4:28 Louis. Your mum texted you. She says she loves you and asks if you’re okay. What did you tell her?” He looks at Louis accusingly, anger flaring while his hands shake. 

Louis was quickly realizing Harry was a time bomb, his emotions only resting in wait to jump onto the next. Louis shook his head, speaking quickly with conviction “Harry she doesn’t know anything she doesn’t. She’s just checking in she’s texted me every night to make sure. The connection here is terrible in the first place, she doesn’t um expect an immediate reply.” 

Louis noticed he had given him a bit too much information to comfort Harry too late. Harry smiled, setting Louis' phone far out of his reach on the coffee table with a nod, “Good. Won’t bother us then.” 

Louis put on a small fake smile nodding slowly, “Yes Harry no one can bother us. Why don’t you tell me about you. Everything that makes you happy.” Louis spoke softly, and carefully, wanting to keep Harry happy and less destructive.

Harry shrugged, “Not much right now. Just you. Tell me about you Louis. Tell me how I can make you smile, what makes you smile, do you love your mum? What’s life like at home, where is home?”

All of his questions tumbled out in a hurry but Harry didn’t look embarrassed, only awaiting Louis’ answers. Louis noticed Harry had deflected his questions but decided to please Harry. “Well, um I hangout at the house a lot. I guess spending time with the family makes me happy. I have a few siblings and a loving mum. That’s the best part of my life…”

Harry frowned, “Really? Family’s pretty rotten Louis. Don’t trust them. They aren’t there for you.”

Louis took this as an opening, “Why, what has your family done to you?”

Harry looked down in a thoughtful look, eyes covered in a thin line of tears. His hands were clenched in his lap and he looked quite strained. Now that he looked more like a normal human being and no weapon, Louis decided to comfort him and reached out, holding one of Harry’s larger hands in his own.

Harry gulped, seeming a bit comforted by Louis touch. That was his push to talk as much as he could, “It’s complicated Lou… No one believes me. Or they do and they think I’m crazy. Maybe I am. A long time ago I had a nice mum and a dad, I was the only child so it was always just the three of us. We lived close by, just near the bottom of the slopes closer to the small town. Anyway, um my mom always stayed home to clean around the house, and she didn’t let me go to regular school. So she taught, cleaned, made food, and basically did everything at home.” He took a shaky breath, “I really remember how tired she was. Then dad would ask for more and more and more and she couldn’t do it. So one day she left… Um she just packed up and left me. Left us. Left me with my angry dad…”

Louis couldn’t say he was surprised, Harry looked very sincere and Louis could tell something was bothering Harry. But there was more to the story so Louis held on, even tighter to Harrys’ hand encouraging him to speak.

Harry cleared his throat, “Um my dad um threatened to leave me too. If I didn’t help him. I did a lot of house work, never went to real school. I had to teach myself, clean, and do housework just like mum did. I guess that’s how I figured out why she hated him and life in general. It was a lot of work then to have dad come home and tell me I didn’t deserve anything he gave me. Made me feel like proper shit.”

“Oh Harry, you know you didn’t ever deserve that right? You didn’t deserve a dad like that.”

Harry shook his head, face seeming a more sickly pale, of what Louis could see in the still soft moonlight. “You won’t tell me that Louis. Not when I tell you what happened. Um after I was maybe 14 he started to hit me and punch me. All the rotten shit a father shouldn’t do. He just verbally and physically abused me. I decided when I was 18 I’d do something about it. I trained myself to be stronger and from then on I just sort of missed his punches, evaded him really. A few weeks after I turned 18 he threw some bottles at me. Called me trash. Told me to leave, and I fought back. I pushed him down. I punched, I kicked. He was bleeding everywhere. And it still. Wasn’t. Fucking .Enough.”  
Harry shook now with rage and Louis didn’t know what to do. Comfort? But the story didn’t seem to be going in a good place so Louis just quietly sat, watching Harry while concern ate away at his stomach.

Harry had a few tears run down his cheeks when he spoke next, “I-I Louis… It was too much. Blood was everywhere and his yells had stopped… I mean he stopped… Moving. I killed him. And I felt good. I cleaned my hands I disposed of his body and I felt fucking big. Then… I realized I guess fully what that meant.” Harry dug his fingers in his curls, scratching his scalp a bit as if to etch the moment away forever as he whispered, “I knew. For once in my life. That I was crazy. I’m crazy Lou.”

Louis digested Harry’s story fully. Louis knew a few different reactions could set Harry off, it seemed as though Harry finally let go of something he needed to for a long time. Harry trusted Louis, but Louis knew he killed someone in vain at first. He felt remorse after, Louis thinks and his emotions are all jumbled.

He spoke softly, deciding to state facts and see what Harry responded, “Your dad was really abusive. He messed with your growth a lot, obviously that led to his… his death. It was self-defense Harry.”

Harry nodded, “I-I just I’m so scared. That I’ll never find my sanity. I feel empty I feel confused, I can’t bring myself to die because I don’t think even hell wants me. I’m lost. I really I-I tried to get help, but I can’t tell them I killed my dad. I can’t. They won’t understand, no one does Louis these voices don’t ever leave they can’t leave me.” 

Louis swallowed, reaching over to comfort Harry physically. Louis placed his hands underneath Harrys, which were now clutching his own curls tightly in his palms. Louis moved his hands away, rubbing at Harry's head slowly. Louis shifted fingers through the hair while whispering, “You’ll be okay Harry. You just need some firm ground is all. Everyone feels kind of lost. I know you have a lot of psychological shit to work out, but I understand. Those voices will leave when you let them. Just let them fade back now, c’mon Harry try, for me.”

Harry swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling slowly. 

Louis took Harry’s calm time to fucking think for once. Louis felt terrible, terrible for Harry’s past. Suddenly Harry’s need for connection, need for companionship was obvious. Harry just needed a lifeline.

And Louis didn’t mind being that. If only for a night, if for longer. Harry seemed to need someone and Louis knew that in his own firm hands, Harry was getting what he needed. 

After a few more moments, Harry surged forward, wrapping his arms around Louis middle, burying his face under Louis chin and sobbed quietly there, shoulders shuddering. 

But it was a good kind of crying. Louis knew it was temporary, it was the type of sob one has before the storm can pass, before they can mend and things can start to get better.

Louis cooed these comforting words to Harry, stroking his scalp and rubbing his back gently, wanting to cry along with him. Because fuck if Louis thought he was going to make a difference on the stranger’s life, fuck if Louis thought Harry would ever be more than a stranger, or than the cause of his death.

Just as Louis had thought, Harry’s crying had stopped quickly and he fell limp on Louis body, breathing warmly on Louis neck. Louis squeezed Harry asking, “Did the voices stop Harry?”

Harry nodded tiredly, “Can I sleep here Louis?”

Louis heart could pound out of his chest at the innocent why he spoke, seeming a boy finally cleared of any fears or pain from the night before. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” 

Not even in a mental hospital. Which was strange, he presumed. Harry needed help. But Louis figured there would be time for that, Harry knew he did wrong by killing a man, but he had protected himself. He also knew he needed work done, which Louis presumed was the first step of recovery. 

Harry fell asleep in moments on Louis and Louis rubbed his back again, breathing in and out slowly the new smell of Harry. It was faint but Louis looked forward to breathing it in for a bit longer.  
So Louis let his guard down enough to drift off as well, with his arms around Harry and his cheek pressed against Louis.

 

This time the light dancing on Louis eyelids waking him up was not from a dagger, but from bright sunlight falling on his eyelids. Louis stretched and sat up slowly, yawning tiredly while rubbing his hair. He figured it was sticking out all over the place now but he didn’t particularly mind.

Louis quickly noticed that Harry was not on his body, and looked around fearfully. Shit, shit, and shit, he took all my crap, he robbed me, that little bastard made it all up, Louis thought running around his room then back to the living room. Louis sprinted to the kitchen mumbling curse words but stopped in his place when he saw Harry gulping from a milk carton in front of his fridge.

And really it was all Louis could do not to vomit, faint, or collapse all at once.

Seeing Harry in the dark and being scared shitless from him was easy, well not being terrified but Louis got over that but this was something Louis feared he could never get over.

Seemingly miles of Harry’s long, pale limbs traveled from his feet up to his head in a languid composure of utter beauty. 

His hair was a bit ruffled from Louis' fingers running through it last night and his eyes were an almost pure green color, the bags under his eyes seemed to have lightened. And his lips, those needed a few thousand books Louis thought, and they still could not be described or defined accurately enough. 

Harry coughed a bit, “Sorry, there really wasn’t much milk left, you don’t mind I’m drinking it right?”

Louis snapped back up to his eyes, nodding, “Y-yeah I mean no I don’t mind. You look a lot better this morning how are you feeling?”

Harry set the empty carton on the fridge, looking at Louis with a slightly embarrassed smile, “Yeah I feel loads better. I haven’t felt this good since I was a kid.”  
Louis smiled, hoping he took a main part in that while he busied himself to get out a teapot and small teabags. He busied himself with filling the pot up with hot water so Harry wouldn’t see the delight etched on his face that Harry was still here. Harry was here! He wanted to be, and he was making himself at home. It was beautiful, it was almost intoxicating to see Harry’s change.

Louis figured Harry’s affections from last night had dissipated but was quickly reminded with Harry’s words, “I didn’t have any nightmares last night Lou. Instead, I dreamt of you.”

Louis blushed a bit, putting the kettle on the stove, looking at Harry to see if he was serious, “What about me?”

Harry moved in front of Louis, leaning him up against the counter. Louis felt his pulse quicken when Harry raised his hand up to Louis cheek, feather-light just like last night. “Your kindness. Selflessness, how you comforted me, no questions asked. I imagined what would have happened if I never met you, but then you came to save me again Louis.”

Louis smiled, pressing his cheek against Harry’s palm while saying quietly, “I’m happy I changed you Harry, really I am. But I need to be honest and say I can’t save you fully until you can learn how to fix yourself. You know you have past issues and struggles still plaguing you, the voices that you need to fix. And we will. Together. Promise me you will?”

Harry nodded, although his hand tensed a little with the reminder of his problems. “I will Lou. I promise, for you I will I’ll-”

But Louis annoying cell phone ring caught his attention.

“Hold that.” Louis mumbled gently sliding out of Harry’s hold hurrying to the coffee table where his phone still was from last night. Louis saw his mother’s number then glanced up at Harry who had stopped in the kitchen doorway, tense and fearfully looking at Louis with widened eyes. Louis could see it. Harry still couldn’t quite let himself trust a stranger wouldn’t turn him in.

Louis answered the phone, bringing it to his ear while still looking at Harry but saying brightly, “Hi mum! How are you?”  
Jays’ answer was almost immediate, “I’m good sweetheart how are you? It was almost in the negatives out there, did you fare okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m great actually. I hardly felt the cold last night, really. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts, but the storms lightened up a bit so I’ll be home tomorrow if that’s alright?”

Jay was chipper, “Oh yes that’s fine dear! The twins say hi, so does Lottie. We’re all sending you love from here okay? We’ll see you then.”

“Okay mum, I have to be going now but I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too, take care.”

The phone clicked off and Louis tossed it on the couch, moving closer to Harry again back at the doorway. Louis ran his fingers up over his forearms, “See that? I’ll tell her about you tomorrow. You don’t have to worry Harry, she’ll just love you.” 

Harry shuffled his feet a little, pulling Louis in a bit to wrap his arms around Louis’ neck loosely. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded, kissing Harrys’ cheek slowly. “Positive. Now the water’s going to burn, hold on a minute.” Louis gently pulls out of Harry’s embrace to go to the stove and with an oven mitt takes the burning kettle of the stove placing it lightly on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Louis then takes out two mugs and pours the warm water in both, feeling long arms wrap around his middle. They link around Louis’ chest and he figures Harry didn’t know where to put himself so he decided the best place was around Louis. Louis couldn’t be happier. 

Louis moves with Harry around him, chuckling as they struggle to move together with Harry’s laughter brushing Louis hair to get the tea bags. Louis takes two green tea sort of types, going back to the mugs to place the tea bags in their separate mugs. 

“You’ll have to let go of me to take your mug and so we can sit down properly.” Louis teases Harry who only smiles and gently releases Louis then grabs his mug, leading the way to the living room.

Louis follows and they both plop down on the couch next to each other, knees and elbows brushing. They drink their tea mostly in silence, listening to soft hailing outside from the aftermath of the storm as their soundtrack. When Louis finishes with his drink he rests his head in Harry’s lap looking up at him.

“Harry?”

Harry sets down his mug shortly, looking down at Louis while touching his neck and collarbones a little, nodding “Yeah?”

“Are you my boyfriend?” Louis asks now with a little smile tugging at his lips, looking up at Harry.

Harry blushes, and nods. “I will. You’ll be my first official boyfriend, Lou.”

Louis gasps, “Now that can’t be right! Just look at you. All sugar cones and rainbows.”

Harry giggles from the compliment and shrugs, “Not everyone thinks that. I’ve had a few hookups every now and again but um nothing too serious.”

Louis nods with a smile, “Then I feel even more lucky to have you as mine.” 

Harry blushes, running his fingers through Louis hair on the top of his head making Louis nuzzle up to it.

Louis leans up to his hand and starts kissing on Harry’s palm and down his fingers, leaving soft sounds on his wrist, barely ghosting his lips over the wrist before traveling up Harry’s forearm, leaving a few wet and hurried kisses there before sitting up slowly, lips quickly passing over the cloth on Harry’s shoulder to kiss and suck on his deep collarbones.

Harry’s humming beneath Louis letting out heaves of breath when Louis sucks a little hard or licks his warm skin. It feels to Harry as if Louis is creating his body, with every press of his lips, with every deep touch to his sides Harry’s being reborn with fire and Louis treasuring everything Harry has to give him.

Louis just can’t believe Harry’s skin is so soft, can’t believe he gets to be with him intimately like this. Louis feels so natural in this state with Harry, and Harry’s words from the night before echoed in his mind, so he spoke them softly to Harry’s throat. “I never could have dreamt up someone like you waiting here, for someone like me…”

Harry whines high in his throat, not just from want but more. Louis words leave him vulnerable and hungry, he wants he needs, needs Louis love and the acceptance of that enough has him keening, dragging Louis face up to his.

Louis doesn’t hesitate to move his body forward, digging his fingertips lightly into the back of Harry’s neck to press his lips to Harry’s. It’s a kiss of sureness, a promise. That they both had finally found what they were waiting for and that nothing could bring them apart.

Harry clings to Louis for dear life, afraid if he doesn’t Louis will disappear as a figment of his imagination. His hands knead into Louis back, holding his body taut to him. Harry’s lips press messily in long slow kisses with Louis to hard biting and a bit of tongue all in a swirl of dizzying loss of breath and loss of composure.

Harry doesn’t mind though as long as he can feel Louis sighs of pleasure in his mouth forever and memorize Louis needing little hands squeezing his sides.

Louis had both legs each on a side of Harry, straddling him while he pulled of Harry’s shirt. Their lips separated in the process left both the boys panting for much needed air, and for Louis to admire Harry’s pale chest littered with tattoos. Half of them didn’t make sense but Louis kissed all of the big ones, tongue darting out over his nipples. Louis wrapped his lips around Harry’s right nipple, sucking before moving to the other. Harry yelped at that, feeling goose bumps rise on his skin from the feel of Louis mouth and waiting for more of that.

Louis managed to tug down Harry’s jeans in a minute, moving his boxers down as well. Louis quickly went back up to Harry’s lap, looking at him for confirmation. Harry really had no problem with being fully naked and Louis all prettily sat on his lap but he wished to touch Louis too. Louis wouldn’t have it and kissed Harry’s jaw, mumbling “You’re so perfect.” While he reached down to brush on Harry’s cock.

Harry wasn’t expecting that so soon and his hand on Louis lower back tensed on his skin a little then relaxed after a few of Louis slow strokes down and back up, brushing his thumb on his tip every so often.

Harry dug his heels in the carpet, head tilted up while Louis kissed at his pulse. Louis was chasing Harry’s pleasure, thriving off it. And if that wasn’t hot Harry really was crazy.

Louis began to tug on Harry’s dick, up and down, slowly forward and back. Harry could only groan and tilt his head back, giving even more skin for Louis to mark which he did, with hard bites up and down his neck. Harry could barely stay coherent but he didn’t want to cum like this so he turned and flipped Louis to lie across on the couch, shifting above him.

Louis couldn’t really complain when Harry hungrily dove down to steal kisses on his pink lips once again. Harry didn’t think he could miss Louis’ lips that much but he did and he made sure to bite and lick at them enough to throb a bit.

Louis let out a whining sound when Harry separated their lips and Harry only smiled down at him, tugging of Louis shirt quickly. Louis was even more cute and fit underneath than Harry presumed. His hands warmed up and down Louis sides, fingertips ever so slowly trailing down his front. “Perfect.” He kissed the top of Louis chest. “Beautiful…” He drifted his lips down till just above Louis belly button leaving a wet kiss there, “Angel…” 

Louis was thrashing a bit, gasping when Harry finally pulled off his pajama pants with no boxers underneath. Louis cock was thick and heavy, hitting his stomach already with a bit of precum smeared on his skin.

Louis didn’t look embarrassed though, only hopefully looked down at Harry. Harry looked up at him with trusting eyes and leaned down slowly, holding Louis cock a bit so he could lap at the precum, licking the flat and back of his tongue on it. 

Louis was struggling to stay still, gasping while Harry sucked on just his tip, achingly slow. Louis just wanted all of Harry, wanted to see Harry with his hair fucked out, saliva dripping from his lip. 

Harry took slowly more of Louis, but because of Louis thickness paused a little past halfway choosing to suck moderately on that. But Louis was all sensitive and hissed, holding Harry’s hair down below. Louis didn’t shove Harry forward but his hand shakily tried to push him just a little. Harry obliged, even looking up at Louis like some fucking sex fairy.

Harry stroked Louis base where he couldn’t reach, sucking deeply and quickly on Louis cock. Louis moaned high-pitched at that, pressing his hips up and down with little gasps. Harry stayed still, letting Louis bob in and out of his mouth, still sucking dutifully on him even when tears pricked his eyes.

Louis could feel himself closer, he knew Harry was ready because he hummed around his cock, anxiously. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s scalp a bit, holding him so Harrys’ lips were spread obscenely wide around his cock and then with a few more scattered jolts of his hips, came straight down Harrys’ throat and even pulled back to cum a bit on his lips.

Louis shuddered and gasped, looking down at Harry just as he had imagined. His hair had a few scattered curls, cheeks cum and tear stained with a bit of saliva on his lip. Louis pulled Harry up back to him, pressing his lips to Harry, tasting himself delightfully in Harry’s mouth.

Harry reciprocated and moved his forearms down to support himself over Louis, kissing down to him slowly and tenderly, feeling Louis was fragile after his orgasm.

Louis was fragile, but now he wanted to prepare Harry. Once again they flipped and Louis smaller body was over Harry’s, looking down at him with a smile. He kissed Harry’s lips once more and breathed with utmost sincerity against them, “Can I open you up for me Harry?”

Harry panted a few times, shifting his hips so Louis could feel his hard groin on his thigh and Harry's empty whine, “Please.”

That brought Louis quickly to a semi hard-on, swearing profusely while bringing his hand up to Harry. He knew saliva wasn’t the best lubricant but he didn’t have a tube of it up here.

Louis pressed his finger into Harry’s mouth and Harry quickly started licking and sucking on the digit, watching Louis with concentration and excitement.

Louis moaned a little after Harry’s tongue was done working on his finger and moved it back down, slowly rubbing over Harry’s entrance. His muscles tightened naturally and Louis kissed at the middle of Harry’s chest and rubbed his index finger over his rim a little more, waiting for Harry to relax.  
When Harry did, Louis took a deep breath, slowly sliding his finger inside Harry.

Harry winced, visibly from the weirdness and slight pain with half of Louis finger already inside of him. Louis murmured how great Harry was doing and how it would be over soon, kissing his face softly. After another minute or so Harry’s face appeared lest strained and Louis started to press his finger all the way in, then slowly out, then back in. Harry groaned at first undoubtedly from a bit of pain and uncomfortableness but with a few more thrusts of Louis’ finger he was moaning and thrashing with bliss.

Louis admired the way Harry was already so wet and used this to slide a second finger in. It took Harry less time to adjust but Louis waited patiently, biting his lip quietly before pressing both digits in, and then back out and in again.

Harry was absolutely begging now, kicking and moaning sweet nothings with his eyes closed. Louis wished he had his phone on him to take a picture of this and save it forever, Harry looked almost sculpted with utter grace and beauty.

Harry mumbled, “P-please Louis I I know you’ll hurt for a bit.. I I want you please Lou ga –AGH please!”

He started to stumble after Louis hit the special place inside of Harry, which left him cursing and sweating harder than before. 

After a few more thrusts Louis couldn’t wait any longer and slowly drew his hands out of Harry. Harry let out a sound of complaint before he saw what Louis was doing.

Louis spit in his hand and matched with Harry’s wetness on his fingers he rubbed it all over his cock, which was now stiff again. Harry looked at Louis with suddenly wider, more awakened eyes awaiting what they both had wanted all along.

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry, lining himself up as he whispered, “Are you ready?”

Harry felt Louis tip brush his rim and shuddered, nodding three times “Yes, please”

Louis held tight onto Harry’s hips and closed his eyes tight as he thrusted hard inside of Harry. Harry yelped in pain, not prepared for his thickness or length. Louis pauses, gasping and panting at the feeling of Harry’s tight wet walls around him. 

Louis wants to fuck the absolute life out of Harry but he knows he must start slow. Louis finally opens his eyes to see Harry’s tense and mouth wide open in silence.

Louis leans down and kisses him open mouthed, until Harry is comforted a bit and kisses Louis back, relaxing his body quite a bit. Louis takes this and starts rolling his hips forward and back against Harry, in and out so slow.

Harry’s fingernails dig into Louis lower back as he pulls and pushes with Louis slow thrusts, throatily groaning all the while.

Louis feels in perfect synchronization with Harry, the way their hips flow so perfectly in time has him dizzy and burning with flame only him and Harry share.

Louis quickly speeds up and rushes down and back up, hips smacking down and rising at ferocious force. Harry holds him through it, pressing his hips up and when Louis thrusts are really deep Harry screams, “There oh god Yes Louis please there!”

And Louis does his best, thrusting quickly and deeply into Harry, grunting every so often. Harry’s muscles are still taut around him and Louis can’t hold on much longer, and from the looks of Harry’s angry cock not getting any attention can either.

Harry’s biting his lip so hard it’s going to tear so Louis replaces his teeth with his lips, instantly sliding his tongue with Harry’s and pressing his hips down roughly and deep, tip arching to hit just the right spots in Harry.

Harry can’t take it and lets out an exhausted moan of strong pleasure against Louis lips, panting and shuttering as he cums, untouched on his stomach and Louis chest in ribbons of his liquids. When Louis looks into Harry’s wide eyes, surprised by the amount he came Louis lets go as well, shooting all of his load inside of Harry.

Louis then falls on Harry’s chest then winces because, bad idea he’s sensitive and Harry’s sore. Louis gently pulls out of Harry then tries again, draping his body over Harry’s chest, tiredly looking into Harry’s eyes.

The cum on Harry’s stomach isn’t the most comfortable sensation in the world but Louis adoring and sleepy-looking eyes are enough for Harry to feel like he couldn’t do anything better.

Harry reaches up, holding the back of Louis had and arches his own neck upwards to press a slow and loving kiss to Louis. Louis returns it, lightly touching Harry’s hair even as they pull away. “Harry you are a work of art.” Louis whispers, kissing Harry’s nose before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turns his head to kiss Louis forehead, grabbing a blanket from over the couch to drape it over them both. “You are the artist who painted my masterpiece.”

Louis smiled a little, cuddling up against Harry thinking a nap would do them both some good. 

Louis yawned, “I love you, Harry.” 

And it felt so natural. They both had just shared something so special, so intimate and Harry had shared his darkest secrets to Louis the night before. They each had grown together and Harry felt perfectly sane in everyway of loving Louis repeating, “I love you too Louis.” 

The storm was gone outside and with Louis love and support, it was gone inside of Harry as well.


End file.
